Steven Suptic & Clayton James
by indeedwiggles
Summary: Cib comforts Steve in his time of need.


I made a video "about" this story (Watch it after you read, also there's a space in the link) youtu. be/ClmtaF74Q48

Steve stood in his room late one rainy Saturday night, looking out his window to the empty street below. Steven had a long, hard week at work and it left a lot on his mind, he began to question everything. Should he move back to Wisconsin and be a cheese farmer? Is Robot Vince just a character Vince made up or the beginning stages of horrible schizophrenia? Why is it raining in LA? And most importantly how is he going to hide his throbbing erection before Cib gets home? "Oh shit, Cib!" Steve yelled as he watched Cib's car pull into the driveway. "Oh God, what do I do? What do I do?!"  
Footsteps pounded up the stairs. Steve dove face-first onto his bed to hide his cock but it was so hard it wouldn't lay flat causing Steve's ass to be thrust into the air and the rest of his body to lay flat on the bed leaving him in a sort of upside-down V shape. Just then, Cib burst through the door holding a half empty bottle of wine "Wow that Nicki Minaj concert was amazing! How was your night, Steee- uh… What are you doing?" Cib asked.

"Wuh umm, I was jus-"  
"Oh, I get it." Cib interrupted.  
"Get What?" Steve exclaimed puzzled.

"You're finally ready" answered Cib.  
"No! I mean, I don't know maybe? I was just trying to hide my cock before you noticed but it's a bit late now." Steve explained.  
Cib's eyes widened "So that's your shaft holding you up? But you're like two feet in the air."

"It's been a long week" Steve replied, Cib grunted in agreement. "Well, I know somewhere you can hide your cock." Cib said softly as he began to unbutton his pants, bending over as he pulled them down "Just know that my anaconda wants some in return" he whispered into Steve's ear.  
Steve nodded reluctantly and began to roll over and relieve pressure from his penis which was now a bright red color from how heavily he landed on it.  
"Oh my!" Cib yelled out, taken aback by the size of Steve's member. "What happened, Steve?" he inquired.  
"I spent all week working with Lyle and my cock just won't settle down, I miss his hole so much." Steve's eyes began to well up with tears as he thought about his past lover.  
"It's okay Steve, I'll be your Lyle tonight"

Cib, now completely naked, got on the bed and bent over, grinding his hairy crack along the bottom of Steve's quaking erection.  
"I want you to destroy my hole, Steve."  
"Your wish is my command."  
Steve licked his lips in excitement and gripped the base of his shaft, moving his precum coated dick head into position. With one swift push Steve slipped his tip into Cib's snug hole. Cib let out a breathy moan and begged "more…"  
Steve responded by using his thumbs to spread Cib's asshole apart so he could slide in his remaining 23 inches. Cib turned his head to face Steve and with a sly grin said "Don't be shy big boy."  
With that Steve pulled his penis all the way out, keeping the hole spread with his thumbs and quickly thrusted back in. Cib jolted forward, letting out a soft whimper. Steve repeated this motion over and over, harder each time until Cib was screaming with pleasure. Then Steve slowed down and said  
"I don't know how long I can last, it's been quite a while" his voice was strained from trying to contain the load steadily growing in his sack.  
"It's okay baby, go when you're rea-" before Cib could finish, Steve gave one final push and unleashed his seed letting out a deep moan as cum sprayed past his dick and out of Cib's now loose asshole. Steve watched, proud of what he had achieved and then he heard a muffled "bbllaaggh!" from his partner.  
Steve looked up and saw cum spewing out of Cib's mouth, he came so hard it went all the way through Cib's body. Cib turned around, stared intensely into Steve's eyes, cum dripping from his sly grin and said "Now it's my turn."

Cib moved closer, pushing his warm rod into Steve's abdomen. Steve rolled onto his back in submission and lifted his legs into the air, exposing his fresh hole. It was at this time Steve realized the immensity of Cib's cock and said "I don't think it'll fit."  
Cib's cock was as thick as Steve's was long which was very intimidating to Steve's virgin anus. Cib comforted Steve "That's fine, I'll get you ready sweetie."  
"What'd you have in mind?" Steve inquired.  
Cib reached over the side of the bed and began looking for something on the floor; he arose with the half empty wine bottle in his hand and said "This should do."  
He opened the wine bottle and began pouring the remaining liquid onto Steve's scrotum and asshole.  
"It's so cold!" Steve called out, puckering his asshole as he shivered.  
"I'll warm you up soon." Cib responded.  
He then positioned the top of the bottle at Steve's entrance and slowly pushed the neck in, stopping at the portion where the bottle widened. "I always knew this day would come and I'm so glad I get to share it with you, Steve." Cib whispered, his lips touching Steve's.  
"I'm finally ready, bro." Steve whimpered through the tears of joy rolling down his rosy cheecks.  
"It's not gay, this is what real bros do for each other." Cib stated as he pushed the rest of the wine bottle into Steve's widening hole.  
Cib instructed Steve "Squeeze, my love. Squeeze as hard as you can."  
In response, Steve gritted his teeth and began growling through them, clenching his ass as tight as he could.  
Cib was panting in excitement and then he heard it.  
The sound of glass breaking muffled by Steve's anal cavity, the two boys smiled one another and Cib readied his member. Unlike Steve, Cib did not hold back, he immediately began pounding Steve. They moaned together, growing louder with each pump until finally Cib pushed in as far as he could and screamed  
"Follow me on Spotify!" as he climaxed creating a concoction of shit, blood, glass, and cum in his bro's anus.  
Steve lay on his back with euphoria in his eyes and said "So straight bro."  
"So straight." Cib agreed.

-The End-


End file.
